Solomon Helios
Solomon Helios is an entertainment journalist. In mid-3304, he began focusing on the romantic life of Princess Aisling Duval. Timeline 29 AUG 3304 * The date of Princess Aisling Duval's wedding to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester passed without comment from either party. Solomon Helios commented: "Public reaction to the cancelled wedding has ranged from outrage to delight. Jasmina Halsey expressed regret at a 'lost opportunity for long-term peace', while Senator Zemina Torval called it 'the mercy killing of a catastrophically bad idea'. With no word from the Imperial Palace or the White House, it's easy to imagine both Emperor Arissa and President Hudson breathing sighs of relief. But the silence from Aisling Duval and Jordan Rochester rings loudest. What might they be feeling? Was their relationship terminated against their wishes? Did it ever really exist? Naturally I invited the princess to tell her story, but her previous openness is apparently a thing of the past. The Rochester family is also shying away from the media. Jarl Toredo, whose alleged affair with Aisling apparently derailed the marriage, has vanished from public sight. Was this a tragic love triangle, or just a political chess game? We may never know. But what's certain is that, before long, Aisling Duval will put these failures behind her and be back in the spotlight where she belongs."GalNet: The Silence of Aisling Duval 17 AUG 3304 * Jarl Toredo disclosed to entertainment journalist Solomon Helios his reasons for resigning from Unchain. According to Helios, "Following Jarl Toredo's resignation from Unchain, I offered to tell his side of the story. Although he declined a formal interview, he did disclose that he could no longer bear working alongside Princess Duval. He admitted that he has been romantically involved with the princess since their first meeting several months ago. It seems they both felt it wise to keep the relationship a secret. According to Toredo, the princess claimed not to have any romantic feelings for Ambassador Rochester, and insisted that the marriage was merely a means to advance her political plans. Initially Toredo accepted this, but it seems that after her engagement the princess became unreachable. Toredo says that his and Aisling's love has been sidelined by her political schemes. Quite simply, he feels betrayed." Princess Aisling firmly denied the accusations: "I am shocked that my good friend Solomon could believe such lies. It's obvious that Mr Toredo is being used by those who want rekindle the hostility between the Empire and the Federation. My relationship with Jordan Rochester is entirely genuine."GalNet: Aisling Duval's Secret Relationship Revealed 18 JUL 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval discusses her forthcoming marriage in an exclusive interview with Solomon Helios. The princess addresses many topics, including the impact of the announcement of her engagement, her relationship with Ambassador Rochester, Senator Zemina Torval's criticism, and her hopes for the future of her marriage. Helios concluded the interview by saying: "I'd like to sincerely thank Her Imperial Highness for speaking to us, and I'm especially happy to have received an invitation to the wedding of the century! I'll be reporting on every detail of this historic union in weeks to come."GalNet: An Interview with Aisling Duval 22 JUN 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval publicly announces her engagement to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, who also released a statement via a special edition of The Federal Times. Solomon Helios comments on the sudden development: "I've been reporting on Princess Duval's romantic life for a while now, and even I didn't see this coming. Can Aisling really pull this off? Could a Federation gentleman actually marry into the Imperial family? Will Emperor Lavigny-Duval and President Hudson share a dance at the wedding, or will they step in to prevent this union from taking place? The galaxy might never be the same again!"GalNet: Aisling Duval Announces Marriage to Federal Ambassador 06 JUN 3304 *Solomon Helios reports that Aisling had hosted an exclusive diplomatic function the previous weekend, with Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester attending as the guest of honor. Unusually, Aisling also invited Ambassador Rochester's staff, including the captain and crew of his ship, the FNS Pioneer. Since the ship's commander was Vice Admiral Juno Rochester, one of Jordan's sisters, Helios speculated that Aisling may have been using the opportunity to meet a future in-law. Aisling and Jordan danced together before the ambassador formally thanked the princess on behalf of the Federation. The next day, Senator Caspian Leopold arrived on Emerald for official business, but Helios noted nothing had been scheduled on his calendar.GalNet: Aisling Duval Hosts Federal Ambassador 25 MAY 3304 *Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios speculates on Princess Aisling Duval's love life. Aisling had dated Senator Denton Patreus three years earlier, but ended that relationship, presumably concluding that Patreus was primarily interested in the Imperial throne. Recently, Aisling has been spotted in the company of three potential suitors: the wealthy and influential Senator Caspian Leopold, anti-slavery firebrand Jarl Toredo, and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester.GalNet: The Courtship of Aisling Duval References Category:Characters